Scout Nadira
|gender = |health = |class = |skills = |faction = Daggerfall Covenant |rank = Scout |services = |occupation = |location = Bangkorai Garrison |region = Bangkorai |province = High Rock |quests = |voice = |dlc = Base }} Scout Nadira is a character residing in the Bangkorai Garrison, Bangkorai. Interactions Rendezvous at the Pass Striking Back Trials and Tribulations Dialogue ;Rendezvous at the Pass "I have been watching out for you. It must be quite an honor to have the high king awaiting your arrival. King Emeric thought you would be here ahead of him, but he has waited for you nonetheless." :How long has the king been here? "Not terribly long, but long enough that he has formulated a plan of attack. This plan requires someone to take quite a bit of risk. I tried to volunteer for the duty, but he insists that you be the one, so I wish you good luck, my friend." ;Striking Back "Ah! King Emeric said you might be coming. The Imperials are here. Did you know this? The king and his men are preparing for an attack even now, though they are greatly outnumbered. I think it is good that you are here." :Indeed. It sounds like he needs me. "Hurry along then. You will find the king just up the road. I am going to scale this wall and try to get more details on the Imperials' defenses. I will join your shortly." ;Trials and Tribulations "Zeht's tears! What has befallen? Who has slain everyone? Where's the king?" :The Imperial Magus-General killed them and took the king captive. "O Merciful Mara! Please say this isn't so! I knew the king should not have come! Why should he risk his life this way? What will we do now? Someone has to go after him!" ::I will. Do you know where she might have taken him? "No. I mean ... I have scouted out all this area from the ridges above. The Imperial encampment is just over the hill, and then this temple—the Hall of Heroes—it goes on forever. She might have taken the king anywhere in all that space." :::Where do you suggest I start looking? "The encampment. There has been much activity there in recent days. The Imperials have been going in and out of the temple. I have even seen the Magus-General herself. Perhaps if you search the encampment, you will find some evidence of her plan." ::::I'll go search the Imperial encampment then. "You are a brave soul to go after the king on your own. I applaud your courage. I will go to Evermore to request additional support. Then I will return. May Ruptga and all the gods be with you until then." :::::Anything I should know about the Imperials' defenses? "None, save that they are very well dug in. I would guess that they have been here for several weeks making preparations for something significant. Most of the Imperial soldiers are in the encampment. I think there are Daedra in the temple itself." :::::What can you tell me about the temple? "The Hall of Heroes? Oh, it is very, very old, and no one even uses it anymore. Heroes today are entombed at Tu'whacca's Throne or Motalion Necropolis, but long ago, this is where great heroes like Frandar Hunding and Makela Leki were buried." ::::::Why isn't it used anymore? "The Keepers say it should belong to the gods themselves—that mortals were never truly welcome here. Perhaps so. Legend always suggested it was a place where planes collide, where worthy Redguards souls came to make the journey to the Far Shores." Quotes *''"Go ahead. I do not like being watched while I climb. It is ... awkward."'' —After completing "Striking Back" Appearances * Category:Online: Bangkorai Garrison Characters